Rêve d'après-guerre
by SlytherLess
Summary: Après la guerre, la vie n'a jamais repris son cours. Le monde sorcier est déchiré, la haine des innocents se déchaine. Et Draco court. Draco fuit. Encore, et jusqu'à la fin. OneShot.


**DISCLAIMER:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je n'en revendique rien, si ce n'est l'écriture de cet OS, dont je ne tire aucun profit et que j'ai écrit uniquement par plaisir.

J'ai mis rating T, mais honnêtement je n'ai pas la moindre idée du rating qu'il aurait fallu mettre. Si quelqu'un pouvait me prévenir si je me suis trompée, pour que je puisse corriger ça rapidement...

Voilà voilà. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse au défi d'un de mes amis. J'ai toujours adoré Harry Potter, mais détesté l'épilogue. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'après une guerre, tout n'est pas si simple. Et puis un cours d'Histoire sur la Seconde Guerre mondiale m'a donné envie d'écrire... bah, ça. C'est court, c'est particulier, et c'est triste.

Je vous laisse juger par vous mêmes.

* * *

><p>Draco courrait, encore et encore. Cela lui semblait des heures qu'il courrait, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression. Son corps lui suppliait de s'arrêter ; il savait que ses jambes ne le porteraient plus longtemps. Il avait du mal à respirer, ses poumons étaient en feu, sa gorge était sèche.<p>

Le souffle court, il tourna dans une ruelle étroite qui n'était éclairée que par la faible lumière de la lune. Il ne savait pas s'il était toujours suivi, mais la peur qui lui tordait le ventre s'apaisa légèrement lorsqu'il se laissa tomber derrière un empilement de caisses en bois. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. La ruelle était une impasse, et, même lorsque l'image d'un piège se refermant sur lui traversa son esprit, il ne pu se résoudre à revenir sur ses pas.

Épuisé, il tenta de repousser la léthargie qui s'emparait lentement de lui. Ses paupières devinrent peu à peu de plus en plus lourdes alors qu'il luttait contre le sommeil. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'abandonna dans les bras de Morphée.

Draco avançait doucement dans le couloir menant à sa salle commune. Autour de lui, les ombres semblaient avoir des yeux ; un mouvement dans un coin lui prouva qu'il n'était pas seul. Pourtant, l'Ombre semblait fuir son regard. Il percevait toujours sa présence, mais ne la voyait plus, de la même manière qu'il savait que Blaise marchait à ses côtés sans avoir besoin de tourner les yeux vers lui. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il craignait l'être qui le suivait sans se montrer.

Il avait l'étrange impression qu'une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête hurlait en silence. Tous ses sens lui indiquaient un danger immédiat, sans qu'il ne soit capable de déterminer précisément ce dont il s'agissait. Un frisson le parcourut.

Il rêvait, et le plus étrange était d'en avoir conscience. C'était juste un rêve, mais cela ne suffit pas à calmer la peur sourde qui battait dans sa poitrine au même rythme que son cœur, sans qu'il n'en comprenne l'origine. Une porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même dans un grincement sinistre sur sa droite. Il lui adressa un regard inquiet, tandis que son corps, presque contre sa volonté, le faisait entrer dans la pièce qui s'offrait à son regard.

La salle dans laquelle il se retrouva lui était familière. Spacieux et haut de plafond, le séjour principal du Manoir Malfoy s'étendait sous ses yeux surpris. Les immenses fenêtres qui avaient éclairé l'enfance de Draco avaient été brisées depuis longtemps et laissaient à présent entrer une brise glaciale. La longue table de bois était recouverte d'une fine couche de poussière ; des toiles d'araignées envahissaient librement les lustres précieux que sa Mère aimait tant. Qu'aurait-elle pensé devant le spectacle désolant de sa demeure abandonnée, elle qui ne chérissait rien au monde plus que son fils et son toit ? Le fils l'avait abandonnée, restait une bâtisse aux allures de ruine pour honorer la mémoire d'une femme sacrifiée. Draco laissa ses larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues ; plus personne ne s'en souciait, à présent.

Un cri retentit et se répercuta sur les murs de pierre, heurtant violemment le silence pesant qui s'était abattu sur le monde.

« DRACO ! »

Le cœur du jeune homme manqua un battement, et il se précipita sans prendre le temps de réfléchir vers la porte de bois qui menait au couloir principal. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même devant lui, comme si elle reconnaissait l'enfant qui jadis la poussait avec difficulté pour rejoindre l'étage, et il se retrouva sans raison apparente dans une clairière éclairée par de joyeux rayons de soleil.

Autour de lui, une forêt formait un cercle protecteur et rassurant, lui offrant une impression de paix et d'intimité. Il s'écroula sur le sol, secoué de sanglots silencieux. Il n'avait pas pleuré à la mort de sa Mère. Parce que, même en l'ayant vue allongée sans vie dans son cercueil, l'enfant qui vivait dans son cœur avait refusé de croire qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir, cette idée même paraissait ridicule. C'était lui qui était ridicule. Elle était déjà morte depuis des heures lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée. La silhouette allongée sur le sol aussi, sans doute. Pansy affichait-elle réellement cette paisible joie lorsqu'il l'avait enfin retrouvée ?

L'Ombre apparut à nouveau. Esquivant avec grâce son regard, Elle semblait danser entre les arbres, aérienne, témoin isolé de la peine du blond. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Elle stoppa son mouvement pour planter ses yeux rouges sang dans ceux gris anthracite de Draco. Elle s'avança alors vers lui, sa silhouette se définissant peu à peu ; plus Elle se rapprochait, plus son visage fin et ses cheveux blonds presque blancs se précisaient. La forêt se transforma peu à peu, brusquement menaçante ; l'air devint oppressant ; la lumière elle-même sembla fuir la noirceur qui émanait de l'être qui s'avançait.

Le jeune homme se releva d'un bond quand il se retrouva face à face avec son père. Depuis quand ne l'avait-il pas revu ? Il ne s'était pas présenté au procès. Il savait que son père serait envoyé à Azkaban, quoi qu'il advienne. Il avait reçu une convocation, on lui avait demandé de témoigner. Il ne s'y était pas présenté, refusant d'achever de détruire l'homme que sa Mère avait aimé, même quand son cœur lui hurlait qu'il l'avait tuée en lui refusant son amour. Son père avait-il un jour regretté ses choix ? Sans doute n'était-il même pas capable d'éprouver le moindre remord.

« Sans doute... », murmura Lucius Malfoy, dans un souffle qui fit écho à ses pensées, le faisant reculer involontairement d'un pas horrifié.

Le sol sembla s'ouvrir sous lui, alors même que l'Ombre de son père éclatait d'un rire sinistre et il tomba dans un hoquet terrifié. Il atterrit cependant en douceur sur ses pieds, comme s'il n'était pas tombé mais avait juste avancé dans l'obscurité. Devant lui, les portes de la Grande Salle de Poudlard s'ouvrirent dans un grincement qu'elles n'avaient jamais produit auparavant, lui donnant froid dans le dos. A l'intérieur l'observaient dans un silence glaçant les élèves de l'école. Leurs regards froids pesant sur lui provoquèrent des frissons dans son épine dorsale tandis qu'il avançait vers la table professorale sans vraiment savoir ce qui l'y poussait.

Le siège du Directeur, vide, lui fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le cœur. Il n'avait pas tué Dumbledore. Il n'en avait pas eu la force. Son parrain l'avait fait, pour le protéger. Draco avait paniqué. Draco avait fait entrer les Mangemorts dans l'école. Draco avait désarmé le Directeur._ Draco avait fui._

Deux voix heurtèrent le silence.

« Je te demande juste de faire attention. », supplia la première.

« Il ne peut rien m'arriver. J'ai été innocentée, tu te rappelles ? », la rassura la seconde.

« Ça n'empêchera pas certains de vouloir tenter quelque chose contre toi ! »

Draco tourna son regard vers la table des verts et argents. Là, Pansy souriait doucement à Daphné, cherchant ainsi à rassurer sa meilleure amie. Il se souvenait de cette scène. Il l'avait observée sans intervenir, lui aussi convaincu qu'avoir été innocentée protégerait la jeune fille. Il aurait dû se joindre à Daphné. Il ne l'avait pas fait. _Il avait eu tord._

Un courant d'air glacial, le son lointain du tic-tac d'une horloge, la pierre froide sous ses pieds nus, les regards de reproches de centaines de personnes, toutes ces sensations disparurent brusquement, effacées par un parfum de fleurs sauvages. Les tables devinrent étagères, des fleurs remplacèrent les élèves, la Grande Salle se métamorphosa en serre et une rose apparut à l'endroit où se tenait Pansy un instant plus tôt. Seule resta présente la chaise directoriale, impassible sous ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Devant elle, deux adolescents chuchotaient rapidement.

Le premier, la peau sombre et une expression inquiète sur le visage, effectuait de grands gestes avec ses mains en même temps qu'il parlait, son angoisse accélérant son débit de parole. Le second, blond, se balançait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Des cernes apparaissaient sous ses yeux, rougis par le manque de sommeil, tandis que sa main droite serrait fébrilement son avant-bras gauche. Draco observa cette réplique de lui-même, la peau plus pâle encore qu'habituellement, jetant fréquemment des regards rapides autour de lui.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Draco. », chuchotait Blaise. « Tu devrais quitter l'école. »

« Pour aller où ? », répliqua le blond.

« Quelque part où tu seras en sécurité. »

Un sourire ironique apparut sur le visage du Draco du souvenir.

« Ça n'a pas sauvé Pansy. »

La scène devint de plus en plus trouble jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus en distinguer le moindre détail. Lorsque le monde reprit son aspect habituel, Draco se trouvait au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, appuyé contre la balustrade, contemplant le vide avec fascination. Que se passerait-il s'il sautait ? Y aurait-il quelqu'un pour le regretter ?

Même sans voir à quoi il ressemblait, il savait qu'il était dans un état pitoyable. Plusieurs mèches blondes glissaient devant ses yeux, irrités d'avoir trop pleuré. Il devait sûrement avoir d'énormes cernes. Ses joues étaient humides. Sa chemise tombait librement sur ses hanches, froissée. Ses manches étaient relevées sur ses coudes, révélant une marque sombre sur son avant-bras gauche, striée de cicatrices récentes.

Des pas se dirigèrent dans sa direction. Il n'accorda pas un regard à l'intrus, se contentant de fermer les yeux avec lassitude. Un frôlement contre son coude lui fit rouvrir brusquement les yeux, qu'il posa sur le jeune homme qui s'appuyait sur la balustrade dans une réplique parfaite de sa propre position. Ses yeux verts exprimant un calme profond, le Sauveur ne prononça pas la moindre parole, demeurant en silence auprès du blond.

Un son métallique le fit pivoter sur lui-même, et il se retrouva face à d'épais barreaux de prison. Il se retourna aussitôt vers Potter, mais il n'était plus là. Il n'y avait plus là où s'étendait la balustrade quelques secondes plus tôt qu'un mur de pierre sinistre et couvert de toiles d'araignées. Il entendait une voix étouffée au loin, mais ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

Il glissa doucement un doigt le long d'un barreau de métal froid, se demandant vaguement pourquoi il était enfermé. N'avait-il pas été jugé non coupable, et condamné à subir le regard et la haine des survivants de la guerre ?

Une vague glaciale s'empara de son cœur et il leva les yeux vers la créature terrifiante qui lui faisait face. Le Détraqueur se posta devant sa cellule, gardien cauchemardesque d'un prisonnier qui ne désirait plus s'échapper. Tout ce que Draco souhaitait, c'était être seul. Il avait trop perdu durant la guerre pour accepter d'être considéré de la même manière que s'il avait été volontaire.

La présence du Détraqueur ne changea rien à ses pensées. Elle ne le fit pas se sentir plus mal qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. Parce qu'on ne peut plus blesser une âme déchirée par la douleur sans fin des injustices qu'elle a subie et des coups qu'on lui a porté. _Parce qu'il avait trop perdu pour s'en soucier encore._

L'Ombre apparut à ses côtés. Son père affichait un sourire plein de haine et de mépris. Lentement, Draco ferma les yeux sur le monde des rêves. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un regard froid lui faisait face, le regardant avec le dégoût habituel de chaque personne ayant perdu un proche dans la guerre. _Comme s'il avait tué chacun d'entre eux._ Le jeune homme pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, tandis que l'autre levait sa baguette dans sa direction.

Il aurait pu crier, personne ne serait venu. Il aurait pu se lever et fuir encore, l'autre l'aurait rattrapé. Il aurait pu se défendre, s'il en avait eu la force. Mais le mépris et la haine ne s'effaceraient jamais, pas plus que Pansy ne reviendrait le soutenir comme elle l'avait toujours fait, pas plus qu'il ne pourrait effacer cette marque sur son avant-bras. _Pas plus que Mère ne reviendrait._

Il ferma les yeux à nouveau, par faiblesse ou par acceptation de ce qui allait arriver, de ce qu'il avait fui pendant des jours. Il se demanda soudain comment Pansy s'était sentie, lorsqu'elle avait été à sa place.

« Avada Kedavra. »

Son visage s'apaisa enfin. Sa silhouette paraissait à nouveau endormie dans la nuit, mais plus aucun souffle ne s'échappait de ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! C'est la première fois que je poste quelque chose que j'ai écris, aussi j'aimerai que vous me donniez votre avis. Une petite review, ça ne coûte rien! Je me rend bien compte que c'est court, et peut-être est-ce un peu difficile à comprendre par moments ?<p>

Je sais, cet OS est un peu... particulier. Si ça vous intéresse, je pourrai poster un second chapitre, voire même une autre fic, à chapitres cette fois, pour développer plus l'idée que je me fais de l'après-guerre dans Harry Potter.


End file.
